


Captain America Answers Vanity Fair's Proust Questionnaire

by Ellidfics



Series: Captain Fraudulent:  The Outtakes [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The living legend discusses his greatest fear, his greatest regret, and what it's like to be a living legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Answers Vanity Fair's Proust Questionnaire

1.What is your idea of perfect happiness?

Doing my duty.

2.What is your greatest fear?

Failing my friends and co-workers.

3.What is the trait you most deplore in yourself?

Not working hard enough.

4.What is the trait you most deplore in others?

Lying.

5.Which living person do you most admire?

I haven't been awake long enough to make a choice, but in the 40's it would have been either President Roosevelt or General Eisenhower.

6.What is your greatest extravagance?

Art supplies.

7.What is your current state of mind?

Disbelief. I never thought I'd make it this far.

8.What do you consider the most overrated virtue?

Any virtue can become a vice if you take it too far.

9.On what occasion do you lie?

We called it “complimenting a lady” in my day.

10.What do you most dislike about your appearance?

You can tell I had my nose broken a few times when I was a kid.

11.Which living person do you most despise?

See number five. I haven't been awake long enough to say.

12.What is the quality you most like in a man?

Loyalty, honesty.

13.What is the quality you most like in a woman?

Intelligence and a good right hook.

14.Which words or phrases do you most overuse?

“I could do this all day.”

15.What or who is the greatest love of your life?

Pass.

16.When and where were you happiest?

Pass.

17.Which talent would you most like to have?

I'd like to be able to dance.

18.If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

Physical or mental?

19.What do you consider your greatest achievement?

I know what the historians say, but if you ask me? Teaching at the Community Art School for the WPA.

20.If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be?

Pass.

21.Where would you most like to live?

If I couldn't live in New York, probably somewhere in England. 

22.What is your most treasured possession?

My mother's rosary. 

23.What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?

Pass.

24.What is your favorite occupation?

Being a soldier is pretty good.

25.What is your most marked characteristic?

Ask my friends.

26.What do you most value in your friends?

Loyalty, courage, and a good sense of humor.

27.Who are your favorite writers?

Before? Ernie Pyle, Ernest Hemingway, and Mark Twain. Not sure about today, but I'm really enjoying Michael Chabon and Lois Bujold. It was also really nice to find out that people were still reading Tolkien.

28.Who is your hero of fiction?

The Midnight Racer or Huckleberry Finn.

29.Which historical figure do you most identify with?

Well, I _am_ a historical figure at this point....

30.Who are your heroes in real life?

Everyone has the potential to be a hero.

31.What are your favorite names?

Sarah and Joseph, for my parents. Ian, for my grandfather.

32.What is it that you most dislike?

These days? People assuming I can't use my phone or a computer. Teaching me about technology was the first thing SHIELD did when I woke up.

33.What is your greatest regret?

Not going dancing during the war.

34.How would you like to die?

How do you put it these days? “Been there, done that.”

35.What is your motto?

“I could do this all day.”


End file.
